


There's a Kink That Never Goes Out

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Gags, Kink Meme, Lingerie, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Machine, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, kink prompts, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: A collection of kink prompts dedicated to Kylux and Techienician.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57





	1. Hux/Techie/Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my attempt at writing through a list of Kink Prompts! Each chapter will be named after the pairing and the kink(s) will be stated in the notes! Not sure how many I'll do, but ten chapters will be my goal for now. I'm excited to do this again! 
> 
> First up: Threesomes with Hux/Techie/Kylo  
> (No Hux/Techie, just in case!)

The breathy sighs Techie makes are almost too much for Kylo.  
  
It’s nothing new, really. Everything Techie did seemed to make Kylo weak enough to drop whatever he was doing to kiss those soft lips that always smiled so shyly up at him, losing himself entirely to the feel of his soft skin as Techie practically molded himself against Kylo in his embrace.  
  
“Kylo,” Techie’s soft voice sounds so pretty as Kylo looks up from his position, face hovering above Techie’s soft belly. The fine hair that surrounds his belly button is so endearing that it makes Kylo lean down again to place the most loving kiss. It helps that he can see Techie tremble as he continues to give him such personal and intimate attention, not being used to so much scrutiny in his everyday life until Kylo came along.  
  
Techie’s trembling belly gives Kylo all the necessary reasons to ignore the other man in the room, to ignore the rough hands that normally take whatever they want from Kylo unless he's showering Techie with affection. He can’t complain. He loves it as much as he loves teasing Techie.  
  
“Don’t tease him too much,” Hux’s voice is suddenly next to Kylo’s ear. How he manages to move around the room so quietly has always amazed him. It thrilled him knowing Hux could sneak up on him whenever he wanted.  
  
“He likes it, though,” Kylo argues playfully, giving Techie another kiss that makes him tremble all over again, making Kylo groan as he swallows down the urge to smother him completely.  
  
How lucky can one guy be? To have the most beautiful twins within reach to do whatever he wanted. To see Hux’s pointed glare that might seem cold and distant from afar but knowing fully well that he wasn’t imagining the glint in those eyes that let Kylo know how much Hux truly enjoyed his presence. To see Techie’s adorable smile despite how irritated his eyes were most of the time thanks to his allergies that never give the poor kid a break. It never broke his spirit, however, showing Kylo true kindness like no one ever had before.  
  
A hard slap on his ass reminded Kylo not to push Techie’s limits. Hux wasn’t too keen on letting Kylo torture his brother more than necessary. That was their only rule; make Techie happy before all else. 

“I’m sorry, baby. Do you want me to use my mouth?” Kylo said as he turned Techie’s face towards him with gentle hands, loving the way his eyes were already losing their focus with just mere foreplay.  
  
“Techie, use your words," came Hux's voice from behind Kylo, watching them like a hawk. It’s always surprising to hear how soft Hux’s voice gets when talking to his bother. It’s so gentle and encouraging as Techie listens diligently.  
  
“I- um…Kylo,” Techie tries so hard to stop himself from wiggling around too much but Kylo’s fingertips are running down his sides and it tickles. “Can you…use your mouth, p-please?”  
  
Kylo smiles wide again before kissing Techie’s slack mouth, licking into him as he kept his eyes opened and focused on the redhead underneath him. Those golden eyelashes that both brothers had inherited were one of Kylo’s favorite things in the world.  
  
“You’re going to get it, Kylo,” Hux’s warning comes a second time, his mouth trailing along Kylo’s shoulders where an occasional bite is placed, perfectly coordinated to mark exactly where the strap of his backpack would go. There was no way he wouldn’t feel the ache every time he put it on. “You know how protective I am of him. If you don’t give him what he wants right now, I swear I’m going to make you ache for days.”  
  
The sweetest of words could never compare to the aggressive ones Hux directed at him when they fucked. Even as he turned Kylo’s head to kiss his wet lips, the dominant way Hux’s tongue takes control of him is enough to make him rut against Techie’s thigh.  
  
“Fuck Hux,” is all Kylo’s able to say before he’s shoved down to swallow Techie’s cock without any warning. Techie’s cry is like heaven to Kylo’s ears as his nose brushes against the soft skin of his underbelly, those long thighs closing around his head each time his throat closed around him. Kylo has to hold Techie down with both hands splayed on his stomach, feeling the heat coil low in his own belly as he watches the way his hands practically cover Techie’s slim chest. Having enormous hands had its perks.   
  
Long fingers threaded themselves through Kylo’s dark hair before he’s suddenly aware of the sound of Hux jerking off beside him. A side-eye glance confirms his suspicions, relishing the way Hux’s eyes are glued to the stretched lips that work over his brother’s cock. “Kylo, look at me.”  
  
Kylo complies, angling his head so he can look up at Hux comfortably as he bobs his head faster. Techie sounds like he’s on the verge of crying, moans intermixing with sobs as his little face contorts as if he's in pain because he feels too much, too fast. Hux is a sight as he works his fist tightly over his own cock, fingers coated with his own precome already.  
  
Kylo wants Hux inside him so badly he can’t think straight enough to simply ask for it. Instead, he pulls off of Techie’s cock before running his open mouth along its side, tongue flicking underneath to tease the soft skin before getting his reward when he hears Techie desperately shout “please” before turning his desperate face towards his brother and whining “Hux” at him.  
  
The sound of his name breaks the spell Hux was in, snapping back into focus faster than Kylo had ever seen. Hux’s hands are pulling Kylo up by his hair to kiss him sloppily, wet lips sliding perfectly over each other. It’s a mess on all accounts but neither of them cares, not anymore.  
  
“I told you…” Hux grunts as he pushes Kylo down so he’s holding himself up and over Techie. “Not to tease him.” Hux slides inside Kylo in one swift, effortless movement. “Did I not tell you that?”  
  
Kylo tries to answer but the way Hux is already fucking him in a steady rhythm renders him completely useless, opting to nuzzle the side of Techie’s face as he holds him tightly against him. Techie’s soft shushing in his ear does nothing to help the ache in between his legs as he lets Hux grab the back of his neck tightly.  
  
“Kylo, I asked you a question. Answer me,” Hux’s once angry voice had finally simmered down to something beautiful and breathless, unable to keep his anger in place as he drives into the tight heat of Kylo’s ass.  
  
“Yesss,” Kylo hisses against Techie’s mouth. “I can’t help it. I love how he sounds. Fuck,” Kylo drops his head back down as Hux picked up his pace.  
  
“Don’t come until after he does, Kylo. That’s what you want, love?” Hux directs the last question to his brother, the softness shining through even though his tone had been harsh just a second ago.  
  
“Yes, please,” Techie says and the smile he directs towards his brother is utterly disarming. How could Kylo ever resist such a sight?  
  
Hux doesn’t bother to stop fucking Kylo when feels him positioning himself at Techie’s entrance, doesn’t even relent as he watches Kylo kiss Techie so tenderly as he sinks into him slowly despite the way Hux is slamming into him.  
  
Watching Techie come is a treat for both of them. The way he can’t bother to formulate any words as Kylo’s large hand cradles his head so close to his own face, pressing their foreheads together in the blur of it all. His eyes lost their battle to stay open a long time ago, giving Hux and Kylo the pleasure of seeing the way his eyebrows furrow and his forehead crinkled as his mouth fell open to moan loudly. But it’s all nothing compared to the final moment when he’s at the tipping point and his eyes stare unfocused at the ceiling as he cries out when he feels his own come slicking the narrow gap between his own chest and Kylo’s.  
  
Techie has never known bliss quite like this, pampered and adored by two the two people he trusts most in the world. Kylo’s loving kisses make Techie feel alive. The encouraging words filled with pride coming from Hux make him feel loved. What did he ever do to deserve this?  
  
Hux knows his bother too well, knows how much he loves basking in the afterglow of his orgasms. So he makes sure to give Techie a moment to himself as he pulls Kylo off and out of him, slamming the larger man right next to his brother on the soft mattress beneath them before resuming his steady thrusts with unhindered enthusiasm.  
  
“Look at him. You did that,” Hux is wild as he grabs Kylo’s face to kiss him awkwardly. “Thank you. Kylo, thank you.” Hux means it. Kylo should know by now how much he means to Hux.  
  
It’s easier to stroke Kylo’s cock while they’re on their side so he moves him before they could get too far. Kissing him through it all is a treat, swallowing every moan and grunt as his hand tightens around the swollen head of Kylo’s cock just how he likes it. Hux wishes he could say he came on his own accord but the way Kylo’s hand coming up to tug on his hair had everything to do with it.  
  
“Kylo,” is the only word Hux manages to say as he spills into him, breathless and heaving so loudly he swears he should be unconscious. Kylo’s answering cry of “Hux!” is gorgeous as he writhes in his embrace, come painting his chest and chin as he shivers in the same way he had Techie doing just moments ago.  
  
The mess is terrible, and the heat is almost sweltering. But Techie places himself safely between them, snuggling close to each of them before he's snoring quietly before they even realized what he was doing.  
  
It’s alright. Hux and Kylo can’t complain.  
  
They’ll do anything for Techie anyways.


	2. Kylo/Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux make a quick pit stop before Rey's engagement to party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks include car sex, desperate sex, inappropriate location.

“Keep your hand down there and we won’t make it to Rey’s engagement party in time.”

Kylo knew ignoring his request would irritate the redhead who sat in the passenger seat, neat and pristine in his outfit that he picked out weeks in advance. But the ache in his jeans was worse. It wasn’t fair that Hux could look and smell so good without even trying hard.

They were only fifteen minutes away from the restaurant, but Kylo’s hand was only a couple of minutes from getting Hux completely hard, minutes away from having Hux's sweet mouth begging for his cock as he forgot how he had spent all morning ironing his clothes because he wanted to be the best-looking guests at the party.

Hux was unapologetically vain and Kylo loved tussling that perfectly gelled hair and scrunching up his expensive dress shirts with his big, desperate hands.

Parking the car while Hux tried to undo his pants was a hard task but Kylo managed to find a spot perfectly hidden from the highway, away from anyone who could see just how badly Kylo needed to fuck Hux. It didn’t help that Hux was already climbing his way over the center console, one boney knee hitting Kylo’s arm as he clambered into the backseat but the sight of his ass in those jeans that have been tempting Kylo since they left their house was worth it.

The kiss they shared was desperate as they fumbled with buttons and belts, biting and moaning as cold hands moved over warm flesh as the car rocked slightly under their hasty movements. Hux’s quiet little moans for Kylo’s cock was driving him insane just as fast as the heat in the car was rising.

“Turn around for me, baby,” Kylo said, button-up shirt hanging open as he held his cock in one hand, hard and leaking for the tight ass in front of him.

Hux was always so complacent when he was desperate for Kylo, showing him just how much he wanted it when he fumbled to keep both knees on the leather seat, sweaty palms making it hard to keep his hands still. His undershirt was pulled up to reveal the way his back arched as he presented his ass to Kylo, legs trembling slightly in the cramped space of the car that was annoying too small.

“Kylo, we’re going to be late,” Hux whined, looking over his shoulder just as Kylo teased along his pretty hole that was begging for his cock already. “I’m going to look terrible.”

Kylo growled as he leaned down to bite the curve of Hux’s ass, loving how quickly the pale skin turned a bright shade of red in a perfect bite mark that will be there later when they made it home. He doesn’t care how obscene it sounds when he parts Hux’s cheeks apart quickly to spit at his entrance, using his thumb to smear it around before hunching over to align his cock into place. “You’ll look so pretty, don’t worry. You always look perfect after I’ve fucked you.”

Kylo knows he should be gentle. The car is entirely too small for this and he could hardly move without bumping his elbow on the back of the headrest of the driver seat and his forehead was bumping into the overhead handle as he crowded over Hux but it didn’t matter to him now. He was sliding into Hux so easily, so smoothly as Hux pushed back to help him, shoulders working as he fought the urge to lay his chest against the door.

“Oh Kylo,” Hux barely manages to say, panting hard enough to fog up the window in front of him as he arched his back more. “Please, fuck me…”

“Shhh, you know I will,” Kylo presses his lips to Hux’s sweaty temple, tasting him as he rolled his hips to fuck into him slowly, deep enough to rip those guttural moans he loved so much from Hux. “You want to be filled up with my come, don’t you?”

A slim hand shoots up to slap against the door, holding the door handle tight to keep himself from being jostled too much, keeping him in place for Kylo. “Fill me up,” Hux moans, each other word said in a higher pitch than the last.

The heat would be unbearable if Kylo wasn’t distracting Hux as he drove his hips into that perfect ass so hard the car began to move, wishing they’d chosen fabric-covered seats instead of leather because it was nearly impossible to get a good grip. But Hux was beautiful against the door, helpless and writhing for Kylo as he begged for harder, faster.

“I’m going to fill you up so much, you’ll be so wet while you try to hide it from everyone,” Kylo said with a grunt as he wrapped his arm around Hux’s chest to bring him up close, kissing that slack mouth that did nothing but open up for him obediently. “Such a dirty little thing, aren’t you, baby?”

Hux’s answer is a full-body tremble as he reached back to clutch at Kylo’s ass, feeling the muscle flex as he slowed his rhythm so that Hux could feel every inch of him just how he liked. It made Hux’s head fall back onto his broad shoulder, lost in the feeling that made him forget they were in a car and they’d be a mess afterward. “Fuck me harder. You know you want to.”

Kylo couldn’t deny that. Not when Hux’s hand was clutching painfully on his ass while he breathed against his chin in a desperate rhythm. But they really were going to be late if he didn’t hurry up. Rey would hate it if they didn’t make it on time.

“Be good for me and take it,” Kylo said as he pressed Hux against the door again, placing his hand against the side of Hux’s face to keep him there. His thumb brushed on the corner of his mouth, and the sight of Hux trying to reach the digit with his tongue was what finally made Kylo lose any resemblance of control he had. Sharp, hard thrusts replaced the slow ones from before. The soft whimpers Hux had made were now loud keens as his hand snaked down to stroke his cock because the way the tip was smearing precome all over the leather underneath him was driving just as mad with arousal as the cock in his ass.

Kylo stared down as his hips became erratic and uncoordinated, watching the way he slid in and out of Hux and feeling him tighten around him as he came around him with a hoarse shout of his name as Kylo held his face against the glass. It was too much too fast as Kylo fell forward to moan into Hux’s shoulder, filling Hux up enough that he could already feel his come slipping out when he ground himself one more time in a desperate need to get inside as deep as he could.

The air is still hot, and the leather is a mess. But Kylo can only focus on the red blotch on Hux’s face when he helps him sit, eyes focusing on his come covered chest for only a second. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry. Shit, I hope it doesn’t bruise.”

Hux, beautiful and blissed out with his messy hair and red lips, smiles ruefully at Kylo before asking for a kiss that is languid and gentle, such a stark contrast to the hectic fuck they’d just had. “I’ll survive. Although I hope you understand everyone will demand answers as to what you did to my pretty face.”

Kylo couldn’t help rolling his eyes but couldn't stop himself from leaning in to kiss Hux as he slid back into his jeans, smiling as the bite mark on his ass was hidden away for another time.

There were going to be late. Rey would be pissed.

It was all worth it.


	3. Matt/Techie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techie surprises Matt with something cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Dressing up/lingerie

Matt tried to focus on the video playing on his phone for the fourth time as it played on a loop, trying to keep his ears peeled for any sign of movement from the closet off to his right.

Their room was small enough that he would be able to hear any noise coming from it, forcing himself to ignore the fact that Techie had been in there for more than ten minutes. He fought the urge to get up and storm in there, to kiss Techie and tell him that he didn’t need to do anything he felt uncomfortable with, that he didn’t need to do anything to make Matt want him more.

Matt wanted Techie more than he could ever describe. Nothing would ever change that.

But the closet door opened before Matt could make a move and he sat up straighter on the bed as he waited for Techie to come to him. “Baby?”

Matt knew how much that nickname could perk him up, seeing it already as Techie blushed so prettily as he tugged on the huge orange sweater that swallowed his thin frame. Matt swore he was going to start salivating.

“I was…just trying…to make sure I got the straps right,” Techie mumbled, apologetic even now as he shuffled his feet.

It was that nervous tick that made Matt aware of the black tights he wore, how they made his long legs look even longer as the sweater covered enough to hide how high they went up from Matt’s prying eyes. “I can check if you want?” Matt shrugged nonchalantly, wishing and hoping his heartbeat was only loud in his ears and not audible to anyone else.

He watched Techie shuffle closer, hands still working nervously at the hem of the sweater and having absolutely no clue just how much it was driving Matt insane. “It’s okay if you don’t like it. I just…thought it would…look like nice,” Techie bit his lip as he shot a glance towards Matt’s lap.

It was all the prompting Matt needed to reach out for Techie, helping him up on the bed to straddle his lap as he sat back and rested against the headboard. The tights were smooth and warm, the heat from Techie's body radiating off his skin as Matt ran his hands slowly upward, looking up at Techie for permission.

Techie was beautiful as his long, red hair fell over one side of his face, face pink as he nodded for Matt to continue. He could feel how hard Matt was underneath him already, could feel his heartbeat wildly when he placed his palm on his chest as those large hands crept upward. Techie bit his lip when he heard Matt gasp a quiet “fuck”.

The tights were wonderful, but the lacey fabric that adorned the top of them was even better than Matt expected. Warm skin was next when he raised his hands farther up, noticing the garter straps that stood out against the pale skin of Techie’s thighs. “Baby, what did you- “Matt started but as he kept going, he realized words were not an option.

The garter straps belonged to a high waisted cincher, lacey and pretty as it accentuated the tiny waist that had never looked this alluring before. “Techie, you look so fucking hot wearing this,” Matt moaned, fighting the urge to bury his face in between his thighs.

“Keep going,” Techie’s teasing little voice was a blessing as he raised his arms to signal for Matt to help him get rid of the sweater that was suddenly in the way.

Matt didn’t know how much more he could handle. What else could Techie be wearing that could top what he’s already seen? Surely there wasn’t much more. As it was, Matt was unwilling to keep his hands off of him but was forced to break contact to lift the sweater off and over Techie’s body before leaning back to see what-

“Do you like it?” Techie asked, leaning back slightly as he spoke. He’s smiling now, giving Matt that coy little tilt of his lips when he knows he did something clever and amusing. Normally he reserves it for when he’s managed to beat his brother at something and wants to be smug.

But now it’s directed at Matt, whose running his hands up to the pretty bralette that looks so dainty on Techie’s heaving chest. It looks delicate and soft. Matt can’t help teasing the pink nipples that are already peaking underneath the lace, wanting nothing more than to bite them in that way his love adores so much.

“I love it,” Matt looks up at Techie, “You did this for me?”

Techie nodded before grinning at Matt, giving the blonde one second to look confused before he rolled his hips against the growing bulge in Matt’s sweats. “Everything I do is for you.”

Matt doesn’t know what it is; if it’s the pretty lingerie and how soft it feels against his chest or the excited little squeal Techie makes when he lifts his hips to meet his when he pressed down to tease Matt again. He can't focus on anything except his urgency to get Techie on his back and his mouth around his cock.

Getting Techie’s cock in his mouth had never been an urgency until now. The choked moan Techie made was needy enough to make Matt moan in response, helping him wrap his thighs around his shoulders as he felt his cock slide into his throat.

Techie couldn't stop the way he wiggled under Matt’s constant stare as his boyfriend watched him intently as he swallowed around him. He tried to control his breathing as Matt pushed the bralette up until his nipples were uncovered because Matt needed to pull at his nipples in time with the bobbing of his head. How such a big, muscular man like Matt could pamper him this way was beyond Techie, but he wasn’t complaining. Matt made even the most simple things sexy.

“Mattie,” Techie keened, arching his back on the bed just as Matt’s hands moved over his spine to follow the movement. “I’m going to come if you don't stop. I’m not ready to finish.”

Matt let go of Techie’s cock with a noisy slurp before using his hand to stroke him in the same rhythm he had been sucking. Looking directly at Techie, Matt peppered kisses on his belly and along his ribcage, breath hot and biting just a little. “You can come, baby. I’m not even done with you yet. You have no idea all the things I want to do to you.”

The low growl in Matt’s voice is enough to make Techie gasp just before his cock twitched in Matt’s hand, coating his large fist with his come as he came with a needy squeal. Large hands eased him back to earth despite them being covered in Techie's come.

Techie managed to lift his head just in time to see Matt remove his own shirt and place his glasses on the nightstand beside him and that's when Techie knew...

No way will he be able to walk tomorrow after Matt is done with him.


	4. Kylo/Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Hux needs Kylo's assistance to test out his new invention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Sex machines, dirty talk, Professor/student
> 
> Side note: Hux calling Kylo "Sweetheart" while making him gag on him is just *CHEFS KISS*

Sometimes Kylo didn’t understand how exactly he got himself into situations like this.

Granted, never has he ever been in this particular situation; kneeling naked on hands and knees on Hux’s plush rug that he probably bought oversees in his fancy living room that was too cold for his liking as Hux fiddled with something behind him. 

Kylo had also never let one of his professors fuck him either but there was always a first time for everything. 

The large black box was already in the middle of the living room when he showed up, but the metal attachments that Hux was adding to it were definitely brought in from another room. Maybe it was a spanking machine? Hux was always inventing the weirdest shit.

“Almost done,” Hux finally said after a long silence, the soft music playing in the background, putting Kylo at ease despite being naked and ready for whatever Hux was about to do. The sound of a small motor turning on finally made Kylo turn back around to see what the hell that thing was...

Seeing Hux slick up a dildo attached to the metal rod that was now connected to the box was something Kylo was not ready for but was unable to look away. “I can’t believe the university pays you to invent things for a living, and _this_ is what you come up with.”

Hux’s laughs, that delicate laugh that makes Kylo’s ball tighten up because it’s so smug despite how gentle it sounds as he guides Kylo to shuffle back with a firm hand on one of his thighs. It doesn't take long for Kylo to feel the dildo align at his entrance. “I didn’t build this at work. What kind of deviant do you think I am?” Hux’s hand smoothed over the curve of Kylo’s ass as he spoke. “Relax for me and just let it slide in, love.”

Kylo obeyed, feeling the toy breach him slowly as he focused all his energy on the warm hand laying on his lower back. The things he does to be touched by those sinful fingers…

Kylo hears Hux stand once the toy is all the way in, watched quietly as Hux settled himself comfortably on the couch directly in front of him, slouched and relaxed as he let his eyes roam over the sight before him. “You look absolutely stunning like this.” The way Kylo ducked his head to rest his cheek on Hux’s knee made him smile even wider, thoroughly enjoying how much his praise affected Kylo.

“Can I- “Kylo stared pointedly at Hux’s erection that was hidden behind the tightest trousers he had no idea were appropriate for the head of the engineering department. He licked his lips, giving Hux that look he knew the older man loved so much. “Please?”

Hux brushed Kylo’s hair out of his eyes as he smirked down at him, long fingers cool against his heated skin. “You’re always so polite,” Hux said as he began to undo his belt and zipper, sighing in relief once he was free. “Go slow for me, okay?”

There was something so coy about how sweet Hux talked before fucking him but Kylo wasn’t complaining. The praise always made him _salivate_. But seeing Hux’s cock only made it worse. Perfect and alluring as the rest of him, Kylo had daydreams about sucking Hux’s cock in class without any hint of shame. The hefty weight of him makes Kylo sigh as he mouths along the underside, tasting him and letting his scent wash over him the way it always craved whenever he was finally close to him like this.

Kylo watched Hux the entire time, taking in the dilated pupils that stayed glued onto every little flick of his tongue and the hollow of his cheeks when Kylo sucked as if his entire life depended on it this very moment. “Such a good boy for me,” Hux sighed, tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip, head tilting sideways as he appraised him.

Kylo was so engrossed in his task until he felt Hux’s hand cradling his jaw, cheeks flushed and panting slightly as he reluctantly pulled off to wait for Hux’s instruction.

There was something unreadable in Hux’s eyes as he leaned forward until he was so close to Kylo’s face that made him cross his eyes for a second. “Make sure you don’t use your teeth and we’ll have a good time,” he said before pressing another button, effectively making Kylo’s brain short circuit as a result.

The machine was now making the toy thrust into Kylo at a steady rhythm, slow but constant enough to make his mouth drop open in Hux’s grasp as he fought to keep eye contact. It was too much, yet not enough as he gasped and moaned with each movement the toy made into him. Kylo wanted to beg for more, but they were only getting started. Hux never left him unsatisfied. 

Hux was too busy letting his hands brush over Kylo's wide shoulders, sliding their way down the curve of his back to feel that massive body take each thrust with ease. Each ripple he felt on Kylo's muscles only made his breathing pick up just as fast as the toy was fucking into Kylo's willing body, breathing onto Kylo’s sweaty temple as he watched his little invention function according to plan.

“I built this just for you, Kylo,” Hux whispered, making Kylo shiver as he dropped his held back down onto his lap. His voice was smooth to his ears, nothing compared to the tone he normally used in class. 

“Faster, please,” Kylo begged, hands giving him the proper leverage to push back against the edge of the couch and onto the toy. “Let me keep sucking your cock again, please.”

Hux didn’t bother answering as he leaned back to present himself to Kylo, legs spreading apart further for him to settle comfortably in between them. The moan Hux let out was loud in Kylo’s ears as the brunette lowered his head slowly, making Hux feel every single drag of his lips as he moved up to lick at the sensitive head before dropping back down when the toy drove back in his ass.

It was all slow and easy until it wasn’t. Somehow the machine worked faster, harder as Kylo was unable to stop himself from spreading his thighs farther apart and curving his back to help the dildo drive into that perfect spot that was already making Kylo choke around Hux's cock. He had absolutely no shame as he moaned loudly and not giving a single fuck about how much he sounded like a-

Kylo gasped as Hux tugged on his hair roughly, bringing his face close to his. “Look at you, such a perfect little whore, aren’t you?” How Hux managed to look so crazed and sound utterly aroused was beyond Kylo. How could this normally prim and proper man speak so obscenely? "I knew from the moment I saw you, how much you would love for me to use that pretty little mouth like this."

If his words weren't enough, it was definitely the sneaky hand that had reached back to spread Kylo’s ass apart that made him twitch in response and his mouth gag on Hux's cock once more. 

“I know, sweetheart. You’re aching for this and more. Do you want it to go faster?” Hux said just as he pressed another button, making the machine work twice as fast. Kylo had to pull off again and bite his lips to stop himself from screaming. “I bet that isn’t even enough though, isn’t it? How about next time I add another toy…two toys to satisfy the little slut I know you are.”

Kylo’s long, low moan was impossible to suppress, eyebrow furrowing as he tried to focus on too many things at once. On the way Hux was holding his face and the way his eyes kept shifting their focus between him and on the machine behind him. On the way Hux’s hand was jerking his own cock so tightly it almost looked painful but the way he licked into Kylo’s mouth meant it was just perfect.

“I’m going to come down your throat as you’re getting fucked and you’re going to swallow it all, do you understand?” Hux leaned back to tap his cock against Kylo’s swollen mouth as he waited for his reply. Kylo nodded, opening his mouth in invitation because there was no way he could even remotely speak when Hux is looking at him like that.

Every stroke made Kylo swallow more of Hux’s cock deeper, slurping around him noisily because he needed to hear Hux call him those names again, craving them as much as the gentle touches he gets when he’s good. He gags when Hux fucks into his mouth at random but he doesn’t mind because his head is swimming every single time he does, whining when Hux doesn’t do it one right after another.

The harsh breathing gives Hux away and Kylo knows it’s only a matter of time before he’s jerking in his seat and coming just for him. Kylo's taken his own cock in hand at some point, feeling his own orgasm spiral closer now that he can feel the machine hit his prostate with every thrust.

Everything is perfect. The pace is punishing and delicious as he kneads the slim thighs spread just for him. He just needs a little more...

Kylo comes when Hux whispers in that husky tone, teeth grazing against the shell of his ear. “You’re my perfect cum slut, Kylo. So perfect. Show me how perfect you are and come for me.”

It’s almost too much when he does, feeling his entire body convulse as he comes all over the rug and on the side of the couch. His moans trigger Hux’s release, rolling his hips just in time to get his cock down Kylo’s throat who dutifully swallowed around the velvety flesh greedily. Nothing goes to waste thanks to Kylo's filthy slurping that only make Hux curse loudly as he forced himself to watch it all.

It doesn’t take long for Kylo to try and move away from the toy that’s still thrusting into him, sensitive and sore already.

Thankfully, Hux kills the power much to Kylo’s relief, dropping the remote to weave both hands into Kylo’s hair which’s a proper mess but endearing in every way possible. Hux loves how Kylo's mouth tastes like him, the thought of that alone making him wish he was hard already to fuck his needy boy himself. 

"I'll need a detailed report on your experience. Criticism is greatly appreciated," Hux mumbled, hands still teasing Kylo's scalp affectionately. 

"Yes, Professor," Kylo replied sleepily, unable to move as he laid himself over Hux's thighs because the thought of having to stand was making him wish Hux was bigger so he could carry his big ass body into the other room. "You can have report and _me_ on your desk by Monday morning."

Hux chuckled, utterly charmed with Kylo's sleepy tone and the way he began to nuzzle Hux's lap...

And because Kylo had no idea how many more experiments Hux needed him to participate in. 


	5. Kylo/Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux try to have sex for the first time. It doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a short twit fic but decided to expand just a bit on here :)
> 
> Kinks: size kink, first time

There was a moment where Hux admitted to himself that his patience wasn’t his strong suit when it came to sex. He could patiently deal with the trials and tribulations that came along with being a General on the Finalizer with ease, calm and collected as ever. 

But Hux realized he lost all resemblance of patience quickly when his body refused to accept the gift it was being offered. It didn’t help that Kylo was much calmer in this situation as he tried for the fifth time to ease the head of his cock inside Hux, failing yet again with a heavy sigh. 

Hux debated simply forcing Kylo into him, pain be damned. Kylo, suddenly the voice of reason, stopped him from doing it, keeping his hands away from pushing him inside. 

“I’m not fucking fragile,” Hux hissed as his fingers began to search for Kylo’s cock again, humming triumphantly when he felt the slippery, warm skin in his grasp. “I can take it.” 

“Just be patient and let me stretch you out more,” Kylo hissed back, jaw tense as Hux’s fist tightened around him as he tried to bring him closer. “You’re going to fucking rip it off.” 

Stubborn as ever, Hux ignored him as he raised his hips to meet Kylo, sighing heavily when he felt him slide past the tight ring of muscle that had been more than a nuisance tonight. The sting was there but the simple pleasure of finally having something in him was affecting more than he cared to admit. His thighs, however, were giving him away easily as they shook gently. 

“Don’t move or I’ll-“Hux started. 

“Kill me. Yeah, I know,” Kylo replied, breathless as he held himself over Hux carefully. It was such a tight fit, Kylo could feel every time Hux inhaled and exhaled, a simple thing that was making him dizzy with need. He never thought it would be this hard to fuck Hux, but it was worth seeing his normally pale skin covered in a lovely flush. “I need to come soon. I’ve waited too long, please.” 

That desperate plea was powerful enough to make Hux come back to the moment, lowering his hips back down on the bed, bringing Kylo down to avoid him from slipping out. He wasn’t keen on losing the advantage he had currently just yet.

Hux leaned up on his elbow, allowing him to reach between their bodies, placing teasing, obscene touches around his rim. He felt the stretch but _feeling_ it was an entirely different thing. “Fine. But you’re still going to come inside of me. Stay still no matter what,” was all Hux said before wrapping his hand around the rest of Kylo’s length. 

Kylo couldn’t help the moan that escaped him, high pitched and desperate before Hux rushed forward to swallow it with a kiss. The faster his hand moved, the harder Kylo fell apart above him.

“I may be too tight for this monstrosity now but just wait. I want to feel it so deep inside of me, I could taste it,” Hux said in a dangerous whisper, eyes focused on Kylo’s glazed expression. 

“Don’t,” Kylo moaned again, body covered in a sheen of sweat with the effort to remain still as Hux’s hands twisted expertly around his cock. “I just want to fuck you so hard…so hard.” The images played in his mind without mercy; beautiful images that only make his cock twitch in response. 

“I know. I can see it in the way you look at me.” Hux’s eyes focus intently on Kylo’s, hand slipping freely from the length of Kylo’s cock to the rim of his entrance. “You can hardly wait to make me scream for you.”

Hux knew his words would have an effect on him. But the minute flex of Kylo’s hips still made Hux hiss although his hand never stilled. He continued to stroke him, wet sounds loud despite their combined breathing, loud despite Kylo’s quiet curses in languages that Hux didn’t understand. 

He couldn’t deny that seeing Kylo like this wasn’t a treat; to see him arch into his touch and his hair fall over his face as he fought his basic instinct to rut into him to seek out his own basic pleasure. 

“Touch me. Make me come for you,” Hux said, past the point of caring how much his voice sounded like he was pleading. Kylo timed his stroked to match Hux’s without prompting. 

“I like this. Knowing I’m too tight for you,” Hux confessed. “You have to work to get inside of me. To earn it.” His mouth dropped open at a particularly tight upstroke, ‘good boy’ was whispered before Hux managed to control himself. 

“Hux, I’m right there,” Kylo finally looked up at Hux, big brown eyes wild and dark. 

Hux never thought seeing Kylo like this would disarm him this way, never thought his heart would stutter suddenly as Kylo looked at him in that way. He expected a frenzied first fuck, enough to satisfy this annoying craving he had for the Knight. 

Instead, it made Hux react with a desperate need to see him come. 

_In_ him.

 _Just_ for him. 

“Come in me and imagine how much better you’ll feel when you’re deep inside of me when I’m finally ready for your cock. That’s it. Come, Kylo.” Hux knew he was snarling his name, but it didn’t matter, not when Kylo was physically trembling as he came with a deep moan that Hux could feel inside his own chest. 

The way Kylo’s hand spasmed around Hux’s cock was in return was enough to make him come just as loud, filthy and wanton despite his best intentions to keep his reaction under control.

He was a proper mess; chest covered in come, ass slick and warm with Kylo’s own mess slowly dripping out of him to pool in the sheets that smelled like both of them already. As uncomfortable as it all was, the only thing Hux could focus on was the way Kylo’s knuckles caressed the inside of his thigh. Slow, deliberate touches made Hux’s legs spread wider even though his mind told him no. 

Hux would need to prep his body properly to take Kylo inside like he desperately desired. It would take time, a thought that didn’t appeal to Hux entirely but the heavyweight of Kylo’s cock against his thigh was enough to dispel his annoyance for now. A subtle reminder of his reward when he finally was ready.

A wicked smile was hidden in Kylo’s sweat-damp hair.


	6. Matt/Techie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt takes care of a bored Techie during a trip to the thrift shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: "Not another pandemic-themed PWP"
> 
> Me: So anyway, I kept writing... 
> 
> Kinks: ball gags, public sex/exhibitionism, dirty talk.

Techie scratched the side of his head aimlessly as he messed with an old, dusty typewriter on an equally dusty metal shelf. The thrift shop Matt had decided to stop by during their errands was rarely busy, quiet and full of random broken things that seemingly had no further use. Techie was thankful he was wearing his face mask, saving him from the inevitable sneezing fit he’d have with all the dust motes that seemed to come out of nowhere. 

Matt loved to find broken gadgets and machines and try to fix them in his spare time, something Techie loved watching him do as he fiddled with another computer he was paid to program. It was their shared hobby, one that could have them sitting around in comfortable silence for hours, occasionally reaching out to touch the other to remind them to take a break if they needed to. 

Techie scratched the side of his head again. The mask wasn’t tight but the-

“Hey, I found these for half off the sticker price! I think they’ll be a challenge, but I think I can do it,” Matt said all in one breath and slightly muffled by the mask over his face. He was placing an old computer and monitor into the cart that Techie had been pulling behind him as he wandered along the empty isles. “What’s wrong?” Matt asked as Techie’s eyebrows furrowed up at him.

Techie would have told him if he could. Would have said that the straps for a little too tight around his head, that the ball gag was starting to chafe the corners of his mouth. He knew it wasn’t on purpose, they had been in a rush to get the day started and it honestly hadn’t felt uncomfortable until now. 

Techie would have said all of that. But the ball gag under his face mask prevented it. 

Thankfully, Matt always knew what was wrong when it came to Techie. Looking around quickly to make sure they were away from prying eyes, Matt reached for him as he lowered his own mask, eyes soft and loving like they always were for him. “Is it too tight, baby?” 

It was hard not to move towards those hands and whimper and Techie did just that as Matt removed the face mask to reveal the dark leather straps that were perfectly hidden underneath his brilliant hair. “Tell me when it feels better, okay?”

Immediately, Techie could feel the tension ebb away as the straps were loosened, moaning far too loud. Another thankful whine escaped him as Matt smiled down at him, thick fingers touching his pink lips that looked absolutely gorgeous around the gag. “You look amazing like this, Techie. I’ll never get over how much you love this.”

Techie’s head lolled as the praise washed over him, reacting instantly like he always did for Matt. Unlike Matt, Techie didn’t check his surroundings as he reached out to cup the bulge in Matt's jeans, stroking his cock through the thick fabric as he gave Matt a pleading look. 

Even his large glasses couldn’t hide the way Matt’s eyebrows shot up at Techie’s incessant petting, looking around again before stepping closer to whisper, “You want it now, baby?” in Techie’s ear. 

Techie tugged harder in reply, knowing it wouldn’t take much to get Matt to do what he wants. 

He always did.

The beauty of a huge thrift shop was the innumerable number of places one could simply get lost, nooks and crannies that could perfectly hide them. The owner was old and deaf if the way Matt had to practically yell at him at the cash register was an indicator. The thrill of doing something like this made Matt’s skin prickle and his cock harden as he saw the needy look Techie gave him. He’d never get tired of how beautiful he was. 

“Follow me and don’t bump into anything,” Matt smiled before laughing when Techie rolled his eyes. 

A dark, hidden hallway on the second floor was perfect as Matt pulled a half-lidded Techie into the shadow, feeling long fingers sneak under his shirt to feel every ridge on his stomach. The touch made Matt’s stomach flex and Techie whimpered in reply. 

“I love it when you’re needy like this. So ready for me no matter where we are,” Matt said, voice low and secretive. It took everything in him from groaning aloud when Techie turned to place his hands on the wall, hips tilted back and back arched just for him. “So perfect.”

Techie didn’t know what to focus on. Hands were sliding up his chest, pushing his oversized up to reveal his slim frame. Plush, wet lips kissed the base of his spine, nipping gently and making him cant his hips desperately as he tried to find some friction. He knew Matt could feel how his chest moved as his breathing picked up when his cargo shorts were slid down and over his narrow hips without having to undo the buttons. 

He tried to focus on the hard cock that was incessantly grinding against his ass, hot and heavy. Techie hadn’t noticed when Matt had freed himself from his jeans, but it didn’t matter; he was so close to getting what he wanted. Another muffled moan escaped his lips.

“I’ve got you, Techie. I’ll fuck you so good, but you have to stay quiet,” Matt whispered, sliding into Techie slowly, spit slicked and wet. “Be good, baby.”

Techie tried his best, he really did. Head hanging between the arms braced against the wall, Techie bit down on the ball gag as Matt fucked him deep and steady, feeling the delicious drag of his cock even more thanks to the lack of lube. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, legs kicking out every now and then when Matt hit that one spot that made him press his forehead against the cool wall.   
  
He hadn’t noticed the string of saliva that slipped from his mouth, feeling it only when he lifted his head to let it rest on Matt’s shoulder. “Fuck look at you. You’re making such a mess,” Matt said against Techie’s temple. “Such a filthy little slut.”

Groaning, Techie’s hands left the wall to seek out the hard muscle of Matt’s thighs, clutching tightly as strong hands held him up. Matt began to fuck him in earnest, hands placed on his belly where he swore he could feel every thrust that went in. “That’s what you are, you know that. So slutty you need me to fuck you here, where anyone could catch you drooling and taking my cock.”

Techie moaned desperately, face contorted in pleasure as Matt fucked him hard, deeper than before. 

“Just thinking about your ass nice and wet with my come is so fucking hot,” Matt said, hands pushing Techie down on his cock by his shoulders. “I’ll fuck you again when we get home. Fuck all of it back in you.”

Techie couldn’t believe he was coming already, cock twitching as he keened and jerked in Matt’s embrace. Still, he managed to reach back to clutch at Matt’s ass, long fingers digging into the flesh just enough to hurt. 

It was enough for Matt as he pushed Techie against the wall, choking back a moan that would’ve alerted every single person in the building of what they just did. Open-mouthed kisses were placed on the Techie’s bony shoulder, on his delicate neck that simply begged for attention. 

Techie let Matt put his clothes back in order, let him feel the mess he made in his ass before sliding his shorts back up. His shirt was a proper mess but Techie didn’t care. He only cared about the dopey look Matt gave him as he traced the leather strap over his face, placing a quick kiss on the gag in his mouth. 

“Let’s put this back on. Gotta be safe and careful,” Matt joked. His blonde hair was a mess and his glasses were hilariously askew. 

Techie snorted.

He loved wearing face masks. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a particular kink you would like to challenge me with just let me know <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
